I Know Who You Are
by Ashli Bear
Summary: Ember's almost 18 & a decision is near. Who will be her mate? The pack is on edge for her decision, because not only can this decision affect her, but it can end the lives of all those she loves most. And newcomers aren't making the decision easier.
1. Chapter 1

_Ember_

Chapter 1

Where Is Everyone?

I could smell it already, even though I still had a mile to go. The smell of smoke and smoldering logs filled my nostrils. _My home away from home._ I stepped from the trees to survey my surroundings from the cliff top. From there I could see the reds and oranges and yellows dancing far beyond the cliff and alongside the river, beneath the dense canopy of the woods.

I began to feel the prickling sensation of rain drops on my skin. I flung myself in the opposite direction of the dancing colors and ran. I flew threw the forest with the greatest of ease. I scanned my surroundings as I easily dodged trees and hurdled over roots and fallen logs. At the base of the knoll, I made a swift about-face and loped toward my place of peace.

By the time that I reached the campsite the rain had already passed. As I approached I noticed an alarming site. _Where is everyone?_ I scanned the campsite, but I couldn't find anyone. I sniffed the air but the only trace I found was that of a small rabbit stumbling away into the shrubbery.

I began to panic. "Mother? Cedric? Carson? Theo?" My voice was beginning to falter. "Everett? Come on, Ethan, stop screwing around! Anybody?"

I looked about myself but found nothing. I searched the vacant tents and found nothing. As I stepped toward the fire pit I heard branches being disturbed in the distance. Without another thought I crouched on all fours. I was prepared to spring when I saw a flash of copper-tinted fur.

I flew to my feet in fury. "Theo Allister Croft! Get out here now! Wade Broderick Croft! I know you're not very far behind! Both of you get out here now!" I knew they would come out, because I used their full names. They knew that I meant business when I used their full names.

Sure enough, not a minute later, Theo and Wade came strolling out of the shadows that shrouded them. I could tell that they had just shifted back because they were both shirtless and keyed up.

Wade pretended to pout, "Ah, come on Ember! We were just having a little fun. You weren't _scared_, were you, Cousin?"

Theo snickered. I growled in his direction. He jumped back in over-exaggerated terror. "Oh, no! Not the growl! Anything but the _growl_!" They flew into a fit of laughter and giggling. Their favorite past time was making fun of me.

I glared at the brothers, fighting the sweet tension of the change in my muscles. My skin longed to feel the tickling sensation of thick black fur. My eyesight began to shift enough to become capable of seeing the thinnest of hairs that stood erect on the boys' arms. My teeth sharpened and my jaw tightened, but I fought back the temptation.

I clenched my teeth in my struggles. Seeing my face, Wade stopped laughing. He stared at my face and I at his. I saw for the first time in more than a year an expression that I'd been longing to see. _My Wade._ I penetrated his elegant bronze eyes. They were filled with apologies and guilt. Memories flashed through my mind of a much more pleasant time when we were younger.

Wade and I always ran down by the river on Friday nights, just Wade and me. We took pleasure in chasing alley cats and hunting rabbits. We would play games to see who could catch a rabbit first. He always won, but would always give his catch to me. I'd make fun of him for being so sweet and I'd ruffle his onyx-black hair. He was my best friend, but then him and Theo started hanging around with a mischievous crowd. I lost my friend, but once in a while I would catch a glimpse of my friend again, just as I have seen right now.

I turned from them and found Cedric and Carson across the clearing. I couldn't help but smile in their presence. They ran to me and playfully shoved each other out of the way so that they may be the first to embrace me. Cedric won in the end and all but thrust the air from my lungs. Carson pouted in defeat until I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I stepped away from the twins and examined them closely. They were considered identical twins, but I could never find anything identical about them. I glanced from Cedric's chocolate shaded brown eyes to Carson's baby blues. Carson was a striking six foot one, while Cedric was only slightly taller than me at five foot ten, even though Cedric was two minutes older than Carson. Carson's lively personality and Cedric's stern manner completely showed them to be true individuals.

Carson chuckled and I quickly looked away. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't realized that I had been staring. I tried to find something to say. "Where's my mother?" I inquired. As I asked, I noticed that Wade and Theo had come to stand beside Carson and Cedric. They all seemed to be gawking at me.

Cedric ended the silence. "Scarlet will be back. She went for a run."

I felt a bit more at ease, but something didn't feel right. Just then, a sound came from behind me. I turned and found my mother collapsed in a mound of earth. I raced to her and flopped down by her side. I flipped her face up so that I may see her face. I stared blankly at the blood that was strewn over her face and clothes. The scent told me that it was not of my mother's veins. I breathed in the rust-salt aroma and was cut short by shock. I could feel my face drain of color and heat. The boys kept their distance, not wanting to get a claw to the face if they came to close.

I struggled to my feet. I turned to face my audience with a fear-stricken expression. I could only whisper with great effort. "Human."

Chapter 2

PS. I Know Who She Is!

After making my mother comfortable in her tent, the boys and I bolted into the woods. As I ran I let the change have its way with me. Spasms ripped through my body. My muscles bulged and my bones popped. I absorbed the pleasure of the change. My black hair shortened and fur stood on end on my arms. I listened to the sounds of the woods as I heard the changing sounds of human to wolf. My eyes adjusted and my jaw set. I followed the scent from which my mother had come. I led the pack over miles of woodlands. Their thoughts echoed in my mind and mine in theirs.

_What has happened?_ Theo's thoughts were full of unease, most definitely not the normal Theo from only moments before.

_Your guess is as good as mine._ My unspoken words echoed in my head.

_Don't worry, Ember. _Wade whispered encouragingly, listening to my worrying. _Everything will be fine._

But everything couldn't be fine. If a human was dead in our territory there will be chaos. I knew my mother couldn't have killed a human, but its blood was all over her. Wouldn't that seem a little suspicious? My heart sank as I thought too quickly before I could catch myself. _What if she did?_

Cedric snarled. _How could you think such a thing? Your mother is the most kindhearted woman we know. She would never hunt a human._

I apologized for allowing my thoughts to get away from me. Carson nudged my neck in understanding and Cedric sighed remorsefully. _I'm sorry, Em. I didn't intent to sound so cruel._

I couldn't help but forgive him. I couldn't resist when he called me Em. It was his and Carson's name for me. I couldn't help but smile inside, despite the circumstances.

When I looked ahead I skidded to a halt. I gazed grimly at the lifeless mass of flesh before me. I strained to gradually move forward. I saw that the lifeless human had been a girl just about my age. Her body was slumped on her side facing away from us where we had entered the cavity between the trees. We circled her until we could see her face. Theo slowly stepped forward and gently moved her so that she may lie on her back.

I shuddered in strong distaste. Her abdomen had been slashed by something. Upon closer inspection, we realized that the marks resembled that of one of our kind. Her face had been torn to such an extent that it was nearly impossible to see what she had once looked like.

_It must have been an outsider._ Carson thought hopefully. _No one in our pack would do this sort of thing._

I moved closed to better observe the girl. I bent down to where I could see her face clearer and jumped. I howled in agony and bewilderment.

_It's Susie Beckett from school! _I shouted silently.

Carson and Wade loped anxiously hoping that I was wrong. I stepped aside to let them through. I looked at Wade and found his eyes glazed over from tears. He looked at her fretfully and found my thoughts factual. He began to whine and whimper like a puppy asking for attention from its owner. He nudged her arm with his nose despite his knowledge that she was surely dead. He paced by her side with his tail between his legs. Wade's affection for Susie had been apparent. They had been together for several months. He thought that he might have imprinted on Susie. Basically, he considered her more than his soul mate. They were created for each other.

Salty water droplets fell at his feet. He whimpered and sobbed uncontrollably. _What have they done! Why her? What did she ever do to anyone! _

A twig snapped in the shadows. Wade hunched defensively, positioning himself between the intruder and the body. He bared his teeth and snarled. The goldenrod yellow fur on his back stood on end. His extended like tiny pocked knives getting flipped open. He dug them into the dirt at his feet.

_It's just us, Wade._ A thought sounded. Its deep demanding voice was easily recognizable.

From the shadows emerged three wolves. Two were rather lean and small, while the third was muscular and tall. Everett towered over Ethan and Dahlia. Everett's silver pelt reflected the moonlight on his back as he approached. Dahlia's slender body strolled on his left; her ivory coat seemed even paler against the shade of ebony that was shadow. Ethan's calico patched coat appeared drab in comparison to Everett and Dahlia's beauty, but he trotted next to them as if he was the most gorgeous wolf of them all.

Wade whined more. _I'm so sorry, Everett. I thought maybe–_

_Never mind that. We have bigger problems._ He glanced at Susie with soot hued eyes full of repentance. He looked the corpse over to see if maybe there was some trace of something left behind from the mystery wolf.

I watched him as he slowly allowed his body to pop and crack back into human form. His silver pelt melted away, leaving behind his olive skin. He threw his head back and tousled his short sandy hair with a sigh of resentment. He tenderly carried Susie to a small area of grass so that we may inspect the scene more efficiently.

Slowly the rest of us followed Everett's example and reluctantly allowed ourselves to convert back to walking on two legs. I sighed as my spine popped and shifted to allow me to stand upright. When I found that I had hands again instead of paws, I glanced around me and found everyone human again.

"What can we do now, Everett?" Ethan inquired.

"We search the clearing. Look for any sign of a trespasser. Whoever it was, we'll find him." Everett growled. Then his tone became more soothing as he looked at me. "Ember, little sis, you have more power than any of us. Do what only you can do. We can take care of the rest."

I nodded. I began to drift lifelessly through the clearing along with the rest. We all came to Everett for answers and advice. He was our leader when there was no Uncle Samuel to answer to or guide us. Everett was a born leader and sometimes appeared better fit as alpha male than Uncle Samuel. And being twenty-one, Everett is the oldest of all of us. For that reason, we come to Everett.

I was searching the trees when a petite hand grasped mine. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Dahlia. She was my very best friend after all. How could I not know? I turned to see her expression was one of pity and sorrow. I hugged her tightly to let her know that I would be alright. She touched my cheek and smiled half-heartedly. I tried to smile too, but I knew that it didn't touch my eyes. Before she left me she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then she returned to Ethan's side to assist him, because we all knew that he would need more help than I ever would.

I continued to search, grateful that my thoughts could not be heard. My thoughts flew from Susie, to Wade, to my brothers, to my mother, and back again. I almost didn't hear Dahlia when she yelled that she had found something. I turned to where she stood. She was kneeling next to Susie's body with a paper in her hand. I immediately made my way over to her. The boys were all already shifting that way.

Dahlia took the crumpled scrap of notebook paper and set it in Everett's expecting hand. "It was balled up in her fist, Everett." Dahlia explained.

Everett nodded. "Thank you, Dahlia." He slowly uncrumpled the paper with ease. He held it out to read to himself. Within seconds his expression changed from calm to terrified. He looked around at his circle of spectators one by one. I was already scared, but then he stopped when he looked at me. I was terrified because it took a lot to make my tough-guy brother that horror struck. He grudgingly looked back at the paper and read aloud:

_Don't you worry, Everett. You won't be missing me for long. That silly little girl was only the beginning._

_I will lead a long path of blood and destruction. Death after death, I will become closer and closer._

_Until I finally get what I want. I'll fulfill the prophecy._

_Mystical little Ember is mine._

_PS. I know who she is!_


	2. Chapter 3 to 5

Chapter 3

Water's Edge

I listened as they called after me. I raced towards the river. I was irritated because I knew that if I changed then they would be perfectly capable of knowing exactly where I'm going. But the fact was that I didn't even know where I was going, but I didn't want to face anyone. I only wished to be alone.

Their voices echoed off of the trees. My name rattled the branches. I could make out each voice perfectly. Everett's was by far the deepest and had the most volume. Ethan's was somewhat like Everett's but not quite as deep, and much less demanding in tone. Cedric's voice sounded hoarse due to his smoking habit. Dahlia's voice was nymph-like. It was shrill and showed the great depth of her lungs. Theo and Wade's voices were almost identical which made them easy to figure out.

But I listened for Carson's sweet and caring voice, but it wasn't there. He wasn't among them, I knew that. I couldn't hear or smell him among them. I admit that I became rather aggravated. _Where is he? Does he not care about me like the others?_ I growled at an image of Carson's face and sighed. _If any of the others weren't there I wouldn't be getting this irritated, would I? No, I don't believe I would. _

I sighed in defeat as I came to the water's edge. I slumped gloomily against an ancient weeping willow tree. I listened as the hum of six familiar voices died away, leaving just the gurgling of the river as it swayed and maneuvered toward the Pacific. I listened to the lovely orchestra around me. _Mother Nature's magnificent orchestra. _I listened as crickets played their miniature violins, and sparrows and larks sang in a complex harmony. The branches danced to the rhythm. As I listened, I could feel myself becoming embraced by the rhythm. I swayed and moved to the water's edge. I walked along the edge toward a large rock. Although it was three or four feet taller than I, I easily leaped and landed at the top. I found a comfortable place and sat down. I felt so much more welcome in nature than I did in school or with friends at the mall. The woods were my home.

I laid down on the rock and gazed up at my ancestors. They winked and twinkled in the midnight sky, their brilliance glowing in shocking contrast to their bleak canvas. I relaxed and prepared myself for a night under the stars.

Chapter 4

Carson

I watched as she slowly became less tense. She began to unwind and settle herself amongst nature's bounty. She moved like a dancer, so graceful. I wished that I could know how she moved. I pictured her face and delicious shivers slithered down my spine, making my auburn fur stand on end. She was so exquisite and exceptionally gifted. I felt so mundane when I stood next to her, but I could never tell her how I feel. Our relationship could be ruined if I shared my feelings. I had grown used to not thinking about it when I knew that she could hear my thoughts, but because I was reckless with my thoughts of her just one time, everyone in our pack knows my feelings for her, except her.

I moved silently through the underbrush. I had to be especially careful because her hearing was much better than mine. I moved to where I was behind her, and then I settled myself among the fallen leaves. If she had heard my approach, she wasn't making anything of it. She must have been lost in thought. _It would be nice if she is thinking of me._ I instantly shook the thought from my mind. She could never love me in such a manner. She had far too many bachelors panting for her attention.

I growled. Even my own twin wanted her. I knew that if she were to be Cedric's that she would be just fine, but that wasn't what I _wanted._ If she was to become Mrs. McGregor, then I wanted it to be on my behalf.

I shivered with excitement at the thought of Ember having my last name. I couldn't help myself. But I knew that Cedric would be better for Ember than I would. He was stern and masculine, while I was more outgoing and sometimes careless. I would be happy with her decision no matter what she did. Even if she married a human I would be happy if she was. I cringed. _Yuck…a human._ Yes, I would be happy for her, but I wouldn't exactly be proud or understand her decision.

Humans were so fragile. Their bones were so easily fractured. Being around them puts us on our guards at all times. They were much weaker and slower than we were. It would be so easy to smash their skulls to the point when recognizing them is next to impossible. Their weak little bodies couldn't handle our blows. Even _we _can barely handle Ember's punches when she's angry, so how could a _human_?

I felt a little calmer after distinguishing that fact. I settled down and lay gawking at Ember as she stared at the stars. Then a voice was in my head that wasn't mine. _Keep her safe._ It was Scarlet's voice. _Keep her safe for me, Carson._

_Don't worry, Mrs. Croft. Ember is safe with me. _I assured her.

_I know, Carson. You love her too much._ She giggled weakly.

I wanted to say something but she was gone. She had changed back. I sighed and watched as Ember leaped effortlessly from her perch. She walked to the river bank and began collecting pebbles.

I stood and stretched my hind legs quietly. I allowed myself to change back into human form. Once my jaw condensed and allowed me to speak, I stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

Chapter 5

Close Encounter

I was lost in confusion as I tried to compare Carson to Cedric. God knew that I loved them both, but I would have to choose one soon. Cedric was so strong and firm, while Carson was the exact opposite, though he _was_ very strong, he was more easygoing. Cedric would have the strength to be a good protector, but Carson had the compassion and loyalty to make himself Cedric's equal. They were both physically beautiful beyond measure. It was easy to become lost in Carson's cerulean eyes, and hard to resist Cedric's sleek muscular composition. But I knew that I would have to choose one as my _mate_ soon or it would have to be decided at The Arena.

I cringed. I couldn't allow that to happen. No man could find it in his heart to bludgeon his own brother to win the affections of a woman. _This is the twenty-first century for Moon's sake!_ I just couldn't decide. I had to keep wondering and then maybe the answer would come to me. _I could spend time with both of them separately, and I could get opinions from each wolf in the pack. Yeah, that would work. _

I was considering asking for opinions when I felt warm arms around my waist. I felt myself go rigid for a moment, but then I realized that it was Carson. I relaxed and allowed my fists to loosen. He had leaned down quite a bit to allow himself to rest his chin on my shoulder. I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I immediately felt my face become hot. To hide my embarrassment I pressed my face into the nape of his neck. He was comfortable and made me sleepy as I laid my cheek against his collar bone. I nuzzled his neck with my nose and he rubbed the side of my face with his.

We stood there for what felt like hours of contentment, but then he sighed sadly. I pulled my face away and stared up into his. He was smiling, but his eyes were much too melancholy.

"What's wrong, Carson?" I asked, concerned.

He sighed again. He looked away and allowed his arms to slide off of my waist and let them to fall to his sides. I followed his example, as I saw his many emotions flicker on his face. He whispered, "I can't."

I cocked my head to one side, truly uneasy. He told me everything. "What can't you tell me, Carson? I'm your friend."

He winced and then glanced at me with so much grief in his eyes that it nearly broke my heart. "That's exactly it."

I didn't understand, and I told him so. He shrugged and I pondered what he meant. I racked my brain and finally it hit me so hard in the face that I couldn't believe that I had missed it before. _The Arena. My decision._ I stared at him and he immediately looked away in shame. I moved closer to him and lifted his face so that I may see his clearly.

He tried desperately to keep his eyes away from mine, but he eventually gave up and looked at me. His eyes pierced mine as he allowed me to see exactly what he felt.

I looked around me and saw that we were in The Arena. The ancient pillars colored with age stood with cracks, gaping all around us. Our entire pack was there. My Uncle Samuel sat with Aunt Vera on their pedestals. My mother and father sat next to them as they all gazed upon the field.

The crowd was silent as they waited with heavy anticipation. I looked to the tunnel and saw myself walking slowly from a tunnel on one side of the arena as Cedric and Carson moved out from the other end of the field. I moved to a platform towards the center of the field and stood with my hands knotted tightly around the railing. The twins slowly ambled to me and bowed. Each took a turn to reach up and kiss my hand while they said their vow.

_If I should win this battle tonight, my lady_

_I shall ask to be forever at your side_

_And you at mine_

_We shall be together for all time_

_I will protect and love you_

_As your love will do for me tonight_

_And we shall become united_

_This is my vow to you_

_I shall claim you tonight_

The pack howled and cheered for the man they wished would succeed. I could see me trembling on the platform, and I knew that even then that I wouldn't want that to happen. I stood straight and tall so that I may be heard above the crowd. "These men have courage and bravery, but do they have what I desire?" The pack chanted in response, "Yes these men have what you desire!" I looked at the twins with sorrow in my eyes. "You boys should not have to do this," I whispered so that only they may hear. "I'm so sorry," I could barely finish as a drop fell from my eyes.

They looked at each other with determination. The grasped each other in an embrace of eternal brotherhood. They whispered good wishes to each other and slowly backed away. They turned their backs and strolled promptly to either side of the arena.

I knew that only one would survive that night. _My _Carson stood next to me in the shadows as I watched his thoughts in horror. My mouth stood wide as I watched both twins transform. Cedric was much more muscular than Carson, especially in wolf form. His broad shoulders stood high on his back, and his legs were as thick as my waist.

Carson's slender body showed him to be a very attractive wolf, but I couldn't be sure if he could beat Cedric. He was not as strong, but he was much quicker and more accurate. His silky, auburn fur swayed in the autumn breeze.

I looked back at myself on the platform. She shouted reluctantly the ancient scriptures. "Let the blood flow and talons fly! Only one man may have me! Thus, whoever wins this battle tonight may have my hand! Murder is a crime in our kind, but tonight that law is temporarily suspended!"

At this remark, the crowd rose and exchanged their skin for fur. Once the pack could be seen as none other than a wolf pack, she changed herself and showed her obsidian fur that shimmered an eerie blue in the moonlight. Her golden eyes gleamed with excitement as she howled to start the battle.

The pack howled in response, and the battle began. The twins slowly circled each other with their teeth bared. Carson went first, and he made a mistake. He charged at Cedric and lunged at his hind legs. Cedric easily turned his back on Carson and sent him flying with a kick to the chest. Carson thudded to the ground, but swiftly got to his feet. Before he stood, Cedric stormed at him wrestled him back to the ground. Once there, Cedric tore at his brother's shoulder. Carson yelped in pain, but he kicked Cedric off and jumped to his feet.

Cedric rushed him again. He went for Carson's left flank, but he missed. Seizing the opportunity, Carson sprung himself onto Carson's back and dug deep into the muscle with his claws. With Cedric squirming wildly beneath him, Carson slit his talons down Cedric's back. Cedric jumped and fell to the ground. Carson charged him as he got to his feet, but he was too quick. Cedric slashed Carson's chest with his claws and sent him to the ground.

Cedric jumped on top of him and pinned him. _I'm so sorry brother._ Cedric apologized with genuine pity in his eyes.

Carson glanced at her and saw her watching with horror on her face at what she knew would be the end. The looked back at his brother and bared his teeth in a smile. _So am I._

Before Cedric could react, Carson drove his fangs into Cedric's throat. Cedric roared in pain and jumped around trying to shake his little brother off of him, but Carson wouldn't let go. Slowly, Cedric started to stop resisting. He fell to the ground and looked at the wolf that he loved on the platform. _Take care of him, Ember._ He whispered in his mind. He saw her nod, shocked, and he allowed himself to die looking at his love.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I found myself on the riverbank with Carson. His eyes were filled with moisture at what he had to witness. I hugged him tightly. "You're afraid that you'll have to kill your brother."

He sighed, relieved that I understood. "I would have to if it came to that; he wouldn't give up until he won you."

I couldn't think of anything to say. He took my hand and set it in the crook of his arm and led me along the riverbank. We walked in silence, listening to the water lapping at the sand. Eventually he stopped me and pulled off his jacket. He laid it out on the sand and motioned for me to sit on it with him. I sat obediently and pulled him down playfully, catching him off guard. He tumbled on top of me and we laughed.

I sighed, content. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me. I almost asked him what he was doing, but I decided to let him continue. I could see that his eyes were full of compassion and love. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. I felt pressure there, and I looked at him. He gently pulled me toward him and allowed me to settle my head on his chest. He lay back on his jacket and looked up as I laid there.

"Have you _come_ to a decision?" he asked, startling me. "I don't mean to pry. If you don't want to tell me it's understandable."

I groaned, "No. I'm trying so hard. I don't want this to be decided in The Arena."

He shrugged. "If that's the way it has to be, then there's no other way."

I shook my head. "That's not how it has to be. I just have to come to my senses and realize who I _really_ want."

He went rigid, and I looked up at him. I saw that his cheeks were red and it made me smile. "What are you thinking about, Carson?"

His face burned a deeper crimson. "It's nothing."

I cocked an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like nothing. Carson, you know that you can tell me anything."

He furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating on what to say. "I know, Em, but this is–" He stopped, trying to find the words. "I mean–er–" Finally he sighed, exasperated with himself. "I was curious to see what you thought of me. How I measure up to Cedric. What makes the decision hard?"

He looked at me anxiously. Now it was my turn to turn red. "Um…well, you see," I didn't know where to start. "You both are total opposites. I have to choose which opposite that I prefer. He's aggressive and stern and you're a total sweetheart and you're completely adorable."

_Ugh…there, I said it!_ I looked at him with scrutinizing eyes. He didn't seem to falter. His composure hadn't changed in the least. "Thank you," he said simply.

We watched the sky until I realized that I was beginning to fall asleep. Carson nudged my shoulder softly. "Ember? Come on, Em. We should get going."

I looked around and realized that I was still on the riverbank with Carson. I groaned and wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, "Can't we stay longer?"

He laughed at my silliness. "Your mother is worried. They packed up the camp and went home. They didn't want to take a chance staying out here tonight."

My eyes shot opened. All of my memories of that night flooded back to me. Susie's corpse, the note, my mother, everyone gone, and the sweet change. I leaped to my feet and yanked Carson up by the arm. "Oh, crap! Come on! Let's go!"

He sighed. "Ember?"

I looked in his direction, but I couldn't see him. His arms circled around me and twisted me around as he wrestled me to the sand. I laughed at his normal attitude. We always wrestled and threw each other around, but somehow that night seemed different. We wrestled and laughed. I tried to get up and run away, playfully, and he grabbed my arms and pinned me against a tree. At first I thought that I had made him angry, but when I looked at him, he had a wide grin on his face.

I laughed and playfully attempted to pull away. He brought his face down to mine and moved it to my ear. There he whispered, "I love you, Ember Olivia Croft."

I was too stunned to react. He smiled wider at my reaction, grabbed his jacket, and took off at full speed. Once I got a hold of myself I easily caught up with him. We ran and slowly our bones popped and cracked to life. We laughed and jumped as we ran until our laughing became grumbling and yelps of happiness. Our muscles touched, and our fur brushed. I glanced down as I saw black and red fur combine.

The sounds of our feet thudding against the fallen leaves as we ran home were simultaneous. We ran as though we were one. I looked at the wolf beside me, but he was already looking at me. _Is he the one?_ He didn't notice my thoughts. I was thankful that he couldn't hear them unless I wanted him to, because a life with him flashed before my eyes. Two little girls and a young brother played on the floor as I held my youngest daughter in my arms. My husband came home and kissed my lips with so much tenderness that color filled my cheeks. He picked up each child and kissed them on the forehead, saving his youngest in her mother's arms for last.

I shook my head and Carson was laughing inside. _What are you laughing at?_

_Nothing. I just thought that our daughter was really cute is all._

I scowled. _I let my thoughts get away from me._ I thought, making sure that he couldn't hear me.

We ran in silence until we reached my backyard. We changed back and stepped through my back door together. We walked side by side into the parlor. There I saw my father with a worried expression. My good mood suddenly vanished.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked, nervously.

He looked at me sadly. "Ember, dear, the entire pack is downstairs in the meeting room."

I was confused as to why it concerned him so. I pressed, "What is it, Daddy? What's going on?"

He sighed. "Come with me, sweetheart. You need to come too, Carson. Warren, Myra, and Cedric are waiting for you there, too."

Carson nodded, "Yes, Maverick." He looked at me with worry in his eyes, but continued downstairs.

My father tried to take my arm, but I pulled away. "Daddy, what's going _on_?"

He looked at the floor and shook his head. "Uncle Samuel called a meeting about you." He sighed, his eyes full of apologies. "We need to talk."


End file.
